Our First
by BleachMyGuitar
Summary: Malec's first time. Rated M for sex.


࿔Malec Fanfic:  
࿓Our First

They never had done something like this before, but the timing was wonderful and the setting was far more beauteous than imaginable. The room resembled to something pulled out of a magazine and the view of the ocean was nothing but blue—clear and clean. The war in Alicante was done and Sebastian was dead along with Valentine. There was nothing to worry frantically about nor plans to continuously construct throughout the time limited days. There was nothing to hide—nothing for Alec to be afraid of. A vacation planned by Magnus just after the large disaster was a romantic getaway he couldn't pass up. His parents seemed (mostly) at ease regarding the idea—maybe more so Maryse than Robert Lightwood. The man was less accepting in a way.

It unsettled the young Shadowhunter.

Alec stared out the window. He pushed all negativities aside as he studied the outdoors. 'The Maldives,' he thought in a blissful trance as he played with the sheer fabric of the curtain. 'It's just as extravagant as Magnus.' Smiling at the thought the blue-eyed beauty gazed over at his lover who was opening the suitcase on the lounge-like couch. He stepped across the wooden floor and eased himself into the oval shaped chair attached to the ceiling.

"It's nice." The Shadowhunter spoke as he watched the warlock closely. His body moving so swiftly and gracefully. His tight white tank top and red skinny jeans pressed every inch of his body in just the right ways. The boy felt his body heat up in embarrassment and lust. To avoid awkward stares and conversations he pulled his knees against his chest. He breathed deeply and curled flawlessly in the hanging chair.

Magnus carefully piled the clothes out before reaching many intimacies and necessities. All was needed for tonight—a night to change their relationship drastically. "And private." He pointed out and winked. Flecks of glitters glared in the afternoon sun. "I wanted our first destination to be memorable." The warlock blew glitter off of Alec's worn sweaters as he placed them aside.

"Why not Paris? Or Rome? Izzy wanted me to take pictures of the Eiffel Tower."

Magnus sighed dramatically and headed over to the chair. He placed an arm upon the tip of the swinging furniture and stared down at his boyfriend. "Those are so overdone, my darling. Plus, the last thing I want is you fantasizing about your sister staring at our postcard of Paris while I try to—"

"Stop!" Alec blurts and holds his hand up—blushing. "I really, really, really did not need that image, Magnus." He mumbles bashfully.

Sighing, the vibrantly appealed Asian strutted across the floor as he pushed all of his lover's clothes aside. Pulling out a make up bag he began unloading. "Alexander, you can put those by the bathroom." He instructed absentmindedly as he sorted his make up orderly.

The Nephilim huffed and carried his clothes over to a closet with an array of hangers. He was still trying to erase his mind of the two of them…canoodling at the tip of the Eiffel Tower as Isabelle shoved the embarrassing and degrading memento in everyone's faces. He began hanging and sliding his pants in drawers. His movements were almost discouraged and hopeless seeming as he shuffled across the rugs. He took the liberty of stowing all of Magnus' clothes as well as he continued to busily sort his make up. "Mags," Alec mumbled and rested a hand on his back as he lazily held a pair of sparkly skinny jeans. He rubbed the Asian's back soothingly. "You didn't need to bring all that."

"No glitter? No eyeliner? Alexander," the warlock smiled sadly—one that was broken so many times—and kissed his lover's cheek ever so tenderly, "you must be kidding." He pulled back and examined his bag of glitter. The look of doubt washed upon his face. The blue-eyed boy watched the sparkling man closely, already know why he was so frazzled: he didn't bring enough glitter. "I wonder if—"

Alec furrowed his brows and grabbed his boyfriend by his sleeve. He yanked their bodies together and leaned forward, pressing his lips against the stunned man's. "By the angel, if you wear anymore glitter you'll end up being mistaken for a disco ball!" he exclaimed and watched a smile spread upon the warlock's lips. "Plus, it's hard to wash out of my clothes."

"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Alexander." He chuckled and dropped the bag in the suitcase. "But your wardrobe needs it." He pecked his boyfriend's lips carefully as he caressed his cheek with his thumb. His forehead rested tenderly on Alec's as their nose fluttered past one another; making way for a more passionate kiss.

Alec moved his hand up Magnus' sleeve and let his arm relax around his neck. He Magnus bent further in as his arms locked around his lover's waist, pulling him in closer and deeper—never wanting him to wriggle away. Sometimes the warlock believed they were the most flawless and intricate beings in the world. Alec was subdue and awkward with a beauty he wasn't fully aware of. His heartbeat was thrilling and frantic like the way one who is so nervously in love for the first time would feel. They fitted together like missing puzzle pieces—a puzzle incomplete for nearly eight-hundred years. It was an entirely new feeling he hadn't felt in the longest periods of times.

Alec's fingers fiddled with the hem of the tank top before slipping under. "Are you ready?" Magnus asked softly and felt the Shadowhunter press his body against him—hard, everywhere. He snuck a smile, wanting to pin the boy down and devour the very essence of him. He watched Alexander's lust and curiosity growing, which caused the Downworlder to ponder if he'd still be curious when they hit the bed for a roaring finale. At least it wasn't the Institute or his apartment.

"Always," his blue eyes lit up as he stripped the warlock of the fabric covering his flat stomach. His lips parted slowly as he fiercely kissed his boyfriend with a burning passion and hunger for more. Magnus shivered with a mischievous grin as he felt the Shadowhunter's hand caress his sides then trail up his abdomen to his chest. His pale thumb smoothed over the man's nipple as he slipped his tongue just against the smooth lips of his lover. As if on instinct the cat-eyed man opened his lips hungrily as Alec's warm tongue slid in his mouth. Magnus groaned as the Nephilim caused the nipples to harden. Not wanting to lose his dominance for their first time, he pressed Alec against the couch and tangled his tongue with his. The blue-eyed boy's hand was still caressing and almost urging Magnus to strip completely before there was no turning back.

The warlock teased and slid both his palms down his boyfriend's back until they reached the waistband of his worn, blue jeans. His fingers wriggled past the fabric and felt the Nephilim shudder against him as he jerked away. His breath caught in his throat as the Downworlder massaged his butt gently. After a gasp and a hasty breath later the two interlocked lips once again in a more urging matter. The battle between their tongues was much like a fight for dominance, which would (without a doubt) be handed over to the more experienced, immortal Asian.

Alec's hips bucked forward as Magnus slipped his finger between his ass and prodded his hole gently. Shivering and moaning as he fell away from the kiss; the Nephilim tugged at the zipper of the warlock's pants. He unbuckled the right jeans and cupped the hard, throbbing mass with his palm. He blushed a deeper shade of red every time he rubbed the penis through the cloth. He could feel it react by hardening and moistening. He could also hear those tantalizing moans whisper in his ear. It made Alec all the more red and excited and hard.

"_Mags_, it's still light out." The rune covered boy whimpered his attempted protest. His butt clenched, not wanting to necessarily be entered—_yet_. His hand paused around his boyfriend's shaft and inhaled sharply as he felt the tip of the warlock's polished nail insert within. Gasping, Alec grappled on to Magnus' shoulders and slammed his eyelids shut. _I'm not to thrilled about this idea_, he acknowledged. "_It's too early_!" he protested, trying to sound angry but only coming off as…anything _but _mad. His shiver was to blame. He shuddered, causing his voice to dry out as he felt the warlock's smooth finger exit slowly.

It was Magnus' fault for never properly preparing the boy—or _at all _for that matter.

Smirking, the Downworlder unzipped his boyfriend's pants and helped pull them down. He stared at all of the glorious manhood Alexander had to offer and nearly ripped the pair of underwear off. "_Darling_, _darling_, it will be dark before you know it." He chuckled, knowing the time would pass a lot faster when they were fastened in bed relying on each other's pleasure—and that stamina rune. His glittery fingers wrapped around his boyfriend's erected member and gently stroked it, watching him quiver. Magnus grinned and tentatively licked the tip, feeling his lover's body quake at the touch. _He's too adorable_, the warlock stated and finally enclosed the tip in the warmth of his mouth. He pressed forward, shutting his eyes while doing so.

With Alec there was always some sort of reaction to whatever Magnus did with him. It was pleasing for the warlock, since it was something he rarely witnessed anymore. The Nephilim locked his knees and gulped his moan back as his boyfriend continued to suck slowly. Losing all feeling in his legs, he stumbled back on the couch and gripped the stripped cushions. Suddenly Magnus caught the white scarred wrist and yanked it from the fabric. He guided it to his hair and instantly felt the Shadowhunter relax. Taking this as an 'okay' sign, the warlock pulled up for air and licked the foreskin gently. He twirled his tongue and tested out various techniques before returning to his lip wrapping. Within time Alec arched his back and tilted his head back as precum slid down his cock indefinitely.

Alec, however, was not the only one drowning in pleasure himself. Magnus was having a hard time holding up with his jeans strapped to his waist and his boxers sticking against his penis. It _hurt_. He pulled away quickly after noticing the loud moans of his boyfriend crescendo. His hand took charge and rubbed, watching the white substance fall down his fingers and moisten his palm. It took the Nephilim time to breath as he passed through the orgasm. Eventually he sat up and flared in all shades of red as he noticed the puddle he marked the warlock in. Cursing, he tried to find a tissue box to help clean his boyfriend up but Magnus caught a hold of his forearm and pulled him forward. They melted in a kiss.

"Is _that_ really what I taste like?" Alec mumbled self-consciously. It had a weird thick consistency that merged between the opposites of sweet and sour. Like a sour key. "_Raziel, _Magnus, I'm sorry just let me—"

"Yes, you taste fine—like a bunch of _Sour Patch Kids_ but better. No, it's fine—I'm fine. Yes, you should shut up. Come darling," he smirked and caught his boyfriend's rambling lips. He helped his blue-eyed beauty to his feet as they collapsed against each other on the bed. Alec fell against Magnus' erection and slowly rubbed it with his palm. "_Alexander_," he purred and tilted his chin up with his finger, "_just take it off._"

Gingerly, the Shadowhunter's fingers carefully released his lover of his torturously tight pants—and boxers—and managed to pry them off as quick as he could. Once the fabric hit the floor, Alec climbed back up and followed a similar routine to his boyfriend's. He began slowly, blushing as his fingers encountered Magnus' foreskin. He stroked from the tip down, feeling a pressure of being perfect and great wash over him. He tensed up and Magnus could feel it. He rested his body on an elbow as his hand raked from the blue-eyed boy's hair. Silently reassuring him as his fingers combed carefully through the Lightwood's hair. The tension released as he relaxed into the touch before diving forward. He sucked.

His mouth fell up and down with the frequent breath taking and reliance on licking just to help keep Magnus pleased. He was afraid of being mediocre or average. He tried to stay relaxed and it seemed every time he would open his eyes with doubt and just being lost, Magnus would smile through his moan. When he began building up more—at his peak—he bucked his hips forth, feeling the precum slowly escalate into cum. He pulled Alexander's face up and pecked him softly before instructing him to fetch the lube and condoms.

In a daze the Nephilim nodded and wiped his face. He nearly fell off the bed as he stumbled to the suitcase, fumbling for the necessities of preparation. He pulled out a packet and chucked it at the warlock as he grabs a bottle. He crawled back on the mattress and immediately saw his world turn around. His hand landed against a pillow as his wrists were pinned on either sides of his head.

Magnus twisted the cap open after ripping the package open and laid the condom on the nightstand. He could already see his boyfriend's returning. Smirking behind the bottle, he poured a fair amount of the liquid upon his fingers before staring at Alec. He knew it would hurt his first time—didn't it always? He inhaled sharply. The Downworlder smiled and reached a hand out for his lover to take. Alec took his hand gratefully and relaxed his cheeks.

Then it happened.

At first it was mostly pain and it was hard for the rune covered boy to relax his muscles. Magnus kept reassuringly squeezing his boyfriend's hand as he skewered his finger slowly and carefully. The Lightwood eventually was flown away on the train of pleasure as the fingers doubled and tripled. His erection was clear and his moans resonated throughout their hotel hut. Both were 100% sure other couples could hear them through the wooden walls, but neither cared.

An ombre light of reds to yellows seeped through the window and casted crisp shadows among the furnitures. The bed began creaking as Magnus repositioned himself. Alec watched him lustfully and curled his fingers in the fabric of the sheets, bracing for impact. The warlock carefully gaped his lover's ass hole and ran his tongue along the pink rim.

Alexander moaned and felt the warmth of his lover's tongue run along his butt. He was erect again and he could already see Magnus' penis trembling. Sitting up the Nephilim cupped the Asian's cheeks and pulled their lips together before running his hands along the crevices of his abdomen. He reached the twitching muscle and smiled as his tongue slip in Magnus'. His fingers stroked.

Magnus shuddered and ripped away from the kiss to breathe. He was moaning and his forehead weighted against Alec's shoulder as he completely lost himself in the touch of his wonderful Shadowhunter. His back arched as his arms relaxed against his boyfriend's neck. Alexander took the opportunity to redirect Magnus' lips to his as he heard the moan low and raspy in his ear. The liquid spurted and sprayed across the couples' flat stomachs. They both breathed in sync.

They both slowed down.

Taking a moment to blow past the orgasm, Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus' member. He licked the substance carefully as he flushed. It was…_warm_. He felt as if he were licking a tub of melted ice cream. There was no flavor that he could possibly explain. His gaze reverted to Magnus, who was smirking as he gently pushed the boy down. "My magnificence in one simple liquid, right?" he boasted and snagged the condom from the nightstand. He slipped it over his still highly active penis and smothered the plastic in lube before pressing his tip against Alec's butt.

"Mmm, Magnus?" the Shadowhunter croaked and flinched as the warlock prodded teasingly. "I love you." He whispered and pulled Magnus against his body. They kissed before Alec felt his boyfriend's cock inside him. He gasped and wrapped his legs around his warlock's waist. Moaning, the two rattled the bed and messily kissed—trying to focus on too many things at once.

"_Alexander_," Magnus groaned as he picked up the speed. Moaning as a response, those gorgeous blue eyes opened and stared carefully at him. He smiled and nipped his darling's neck. "I love you."


End file.
